Usuario discusión:Metrox/Archivo9
Archivo 9 de la página de discusión de Metrox. Esta página se mantiene como un archivo de antiguas conversaciones. Si quieres responderme o dejarme un mensaje hazlo en el archivo actual. Re: Re: Wikis de Nintendo Perdón por la demora al responder, pero he estado algo ocupado. Por supuesto que te ayudaré. Yo estoy de acuerdo con esta idea, así que hablando por parte de SmashPedia yo te apoyo. Durante lo que queda de semana se lo comentaré a Ciencia Al Poder respecto a WikiDex, para ver que opina.--[[User talk:M. trainer|'M. trainer']] WD • SP • Layton 20:09 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Franja Amarilla Ya veo, pues me pondré con las entradas del banco de datos tan pronto como pueda. Lo del rango de patrullero me parece muy bien, yo pensaba que los reversores ya podían marcar ediciones como revisadas. Seguro que le facilita el trabajo a Stricknit. Saludos, -- 21:31 31 mar 2011 (UTC) español tranquilo el juego es español.Sylux 14:57 1 abr 2011 (UTC) He vuelto! Metrox volvi i decidir pasar por la wiki i keria decir hola a mi compañero. P.D. lo de las firmas me gustaria una personalizada. B.S.L Mini-duda D: Hola Hola! Señor Metrox :D!... Eh... tengo una duda muy chiquitita D:... Es que estaba leyendo de nuevo el contenido del Proyecto Especias xD, y hace unos dias me había percatado de que en un lado decía que el Proyecto no incluía a los Jefes. Y me entró la duda en la cabeza: Entonces qué puedo hacer con los jefes del Echoes que aparecen en la lista de criaturas del Metroid Prime 2: Echoes? Es que quería editar a los guardianes de las mejoras de Samus, pero como son jefes, creo que la estructura de esos artículos deben ser distintos, o con otra plantilla... Entonces, no debería hacerles nada a los guardianes? es que igual ellos forman parte de las Criaturas del Echoes y... Ahh, no sé, ya me confundí D:... Bueno, me ayudas con eso -.-? Saluditos y adiosito!-- 19:55 1 abr 2011 (UTC) wow Grave error mio, podrias borrar los residuos de traslados?-- 23:28 1 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Ambox Ehmmm, creo que no he tocado nada del ambox xD. Quizás haya sido sin querer, voy a ver si lo arreglo. La franja morada no quedará 100% bien si no implementamos el botón que tienen en Wikidex, así que voy a hacer eso también :P. Saludos, -- 02:36 2 abr 2011 (UTC) :¿Qué barra de colores debería haber en el ambox? -- 02:52 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Creo que te podría interesar He pensado que como en Metroidover hay muchos artículos de seres mecánicos,bio-mecánicos y demás se podría hacer un concurso similar al de los Piratas Espaciales con ellos.Kirby-rambo1 14:58 2 abr 2011 (UTC) me ayudas... me ayudas,no se si dibujas bien io no,pero querria que me ayudaras a hacer el diseño de una nueva Unidad Aurora a la que yo llamo 828, me ayuda a hacer el diseño.Sylux 21:34 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Entrada del Banco de Datos Hola, Metrox. La plantilla para el Banco de Datos ya está lista :D. La puedes encontrar aquí, y la puedes ver en funcionamiento con una y con dos imágenes en el artículo Zoomer. ¿Qué te parece? También planeo hacer que los enlaces al nombre del juego tengan un color específico, y que la plantilla del artículo de dicho juego esté tintada del mismo color (tal y como lo tienen en Metroid Wiki). De esa forma podemos asociar colores a los diferentes juegos de la saga, y poner otros elementos relacionados con algún juego, del color de ese juego. Para perder un poco la monotonidad del morado. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que es buena idea hacerlo? Saludos, -- 07:27 3 abr 2011 (UTC) dudas ¿Como se nomina un artículo para que llege a ser un artículo destacado como Pesadilla?Kirby-rambo1 16:05 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Re:Entrada al Banco de Datos Hola hola Metrox :D! Me alegro mucho de que las plantillas estén casi terminadas -u-... Enserio, estaba esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo (jeje, debo admitir que pensaba que al final no solucionarías el problema ^^U). El artículo Zoomer se ve muy genial con la plantilla, aunque debo recordarte que también aparece en el Prime 1 (Siii, tendrá dos plantillas -u-) Por ahora solo puedo aconsejarte el color para la plantilla en el Hunters (Me había olvidado de se juego, que mala soy -.-), le viene mejor el verde (creo que no es necesario explicar el porque ^^ ). Jejeje, ya verá Wikitroid, nuestros artículos serán mucho mejores y de mejor calidad ÒuÓ... Bueno, solo espero que las imágenes que les añadamos a la plantilla no se salgan del cuadro -.-... Me avisas cuando esté lista (yo y mis hijos del Echoes estarán muy agradecidos :D)... Saluditos y adiosito!-- 16:07 3 abr 2011 (UTC) bueno solo te pido colores para vlas partes que tiene pintadas de morado la UA 217 pero con otro color,me ayudas aunque solo sea en eso???-Sylux 17:49 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Entrada del Banco de Datos Gracias :), la verdad es que es una especie de remix entre los infoboxes y el Logbook que tienen en Metroid Wiki. Sí, he visto el comentario the TheTrueDarkness al respecto, así que usaré esos colores para los enlaces y los infoboxes * mp1 - Naranja * mp2 - Morado oscuro * mp3 - Azul * mph - Verde Los colores estarán declarados en el Wikia.css de modo que se puedan aplicar con más facilidad donde se necesiten (una clase para cada juego, supongo). Y efectivamente, todavía no están todas las plantillas para juegos. Hice esto ayer por la noche, y al acabar me fui a dormir en vez de crear las demás plantillas :P. Saludos, -- 20:47 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Bot Hola Metrox, viendo tantos cambios manuales en la plantillas, no crees que seria mas fácil usar un Bot?si te interesa,yo puedo traer mi Bot,saludos-- 00:36 6 abr 2011 (UTC) La Ip "picota" Metrox o Zolovian los que lean el mensaje, solicito el bloqueo inmediato de la IP anonima que esta haciendo vandalismo masivo-- 14:26 6 abr 2011 (UTC) :Ya está bloqueada. -- 15:22 6 abr 2011 (UTC) Urgente: por Metroid aniquilador He visto que alguien a expulsado a Metroidhatcher por hacerme algo (creo que todos piensan que insultarme). Es todo una equivocación. Según él una persona intentaba borrar todas las páginas que nosotros abiamos editado con "Un usuario de Wikia". Metroidhatcher es uno de mis mejores amigos y confio en él. Por favor, dejale volver a entrar. El solo puso lo que se le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento para, según él, que no pudiesen borrar esa página que yo rstaba editando. Por favor, dejale volver a entrar. Metroid anykillador. Felicidades :p Hola Metrox, solo paso para felicitarte por tus 3000 logro-puntos, al final otra persona que lo ha logrado, aunque no se,tu crees que he ganado mis logros de manera justa?,saludos-- 19:55 6 abr 2011 (UTC) :Ups, jaja es verdad,saludos-- 20:10 6 abr 2011 (UTC) IP Bloqueada Metrox, hace unas horas bloqueé la IP anónima 81.32.80.17 por vandalismo, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo bloquearla, así que le di a "para siempre". Por favor cámbialo si es necesario. También he visto que hay un registro de expulsiones en Metroidover, Metroidover:Administración/Registros, pero no sabía si debería añadir lo sucedido o no. Saludos, -- 20:06 6 abr 2011 (UTC) :Oh, y felicidades por esos 3000 puntos y esas 10000 ediciones, lol. -- 02:51 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Buenos dias Hola Hola! Señor Metrox :D!... Eh, perdon por molestarlo un rato, pasaba por aquí por algunas cositas. Primero quisiera felicitarlo por sus 3000 puntos (Whoa, eso es mucho, felicidades!!). También me he dado cuenta de que hay un artículo llamado Siraña Joven Oscura. No recuerdo que en el Echoes hubieran versiones oscuras de las Sirañas Jóvenes (por dios, solo son sirañas bebés -.-). O puede que mi memoria esté fallando. Ah, si, la plantilla está muy bien, aunque por una extraña razón no puedo ver el icono de los Piratas Espaciales en la parte de Tipo, pero usted puede verlo, cierto?. Ah y otra cosa... Hay una personita no registrada que está borrando y modificando los artículos... Acaso no lo había bloqueado?. Saluditos y adiosito!-- 15:54 7 abr 2011 (UTC) :True ese usuario ya habia sido bloqueado pero al parecer ingreso mediante otra IP-- 16:07 7 abr 2011 (UTC) :Wow eso es a lo que yo llamo rapides O_o-- 16:09 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Favor Hola Metrox, podrias hacerme el favor de borrar los comentarios del editor no registrado en el blog de metroid aniquilador?son...irrelevantes-- 16:12 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Hise algo malo? Hola Metrox, vi que elimnaste algunas fotos de la pagina Cazarrecompensa, y despues vi que alguin tambien lo hiso, asi que me preguntaba si estaba faltando a alguna politica o algo asi, por favor dime si es asi para evitar volver aserlo. Saludos--Supermetroid 19:30 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Metrox, yo no subi las imagenes que borraron, use algunas que ya estaban en el wiki --Supermetroid 19:46 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Patrullero Osea que no somos ni una wiki mediana? xD. Bueno, estamos cerca. Pues si no podemos tener un patrullero, lo que dices parece bastante interesante. Podemos como "crear nuestro propio rango", por así decirlo, y que esté basado en el rango de Administrador que Wikia nos proporciona. ¿Qué te parece eso? Por cierto, he hecho algunas modificaciones a la Plantilla:Entrada Banco de Datos y la Plantilla:Entrada Manual. Ahora si pones una imagen de más de 110px se ajustará al tamaño adecuado, pero si pones una más pequeña y se ve muy mal, tendrás que especificar el tamaño, como he hecho con el artículo de Escarabajo Metalizado. Otra cosa que te quería proponer, es que he visto que tenemos dos infoxes que hacen prácticamente lo mismo, Plantilla:Infobox Rayo y Plantilla:Infobox Arma. Opino que deberíamos fusionarlas y quedarnos con una de las dos. ¿Tú qué crees? Saludos, -- 01:53 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Logros de Metroidover ¡¡¡Holaa!!! Esta vez no tengo ninguna duda sobre Metroidover. Es solo por curiosidad. ¿Por qué al crear este wiki pusiste esos logros y los símbolos esos? A mí me encantan. :) A, por cierto, gracias por ayudarme todas las veces y por advertirme sobre las licencias de imágenes. =DJavier-metroid 14:59 8 abr 2011 (UTC) licencia??? las subi,pero que es la licencia,esplicamelo-Sylux 16:48 8 abr 2011 (UTC) ahora estan bien??? ahora estan bien???-Sylux 17:09 8 abr 2011 (UTC) bandalismo que colma la gota ya estoy harto, voy a leer articulos y no existen y en su lugar ponen chorradas, y es todo el mismo IP, haz algo metrox, es metroidhatcher, no deja de hacer bandalidades, he tenido que crear avispa de espino gerrera dos veces, espero que esta vez no lo borre mas,haz algo, no respondo de lo que haga, he descubierto que los anonimos pueden editar blogs y perfiles de otros usuarios, yo cambien mi perfil en lo que estaba equivocado cuando todavia estaba bloqueado, si metroidhatcher lo descubre descubre este truco, sera la ruina, guarda este secreto y que no lo sepa.pero arregla todo esto. saludos firmado:-Sylux 21:13 8 abr 2011 (UTC) se ha dejado en ridiculo es metroid hatcher, puede editar desde otros ordenadores como de locutorios,no se que quiere demostrar,pero se ha dejado en ridiculo en algunos comentarios de metroid aniquilador.-Sylux 21:16 8 abr 2011 (UTC) oh no,no nooo. he leido los mensajes de que la pagina de metroid aniquilador fue blanqueada, oh no, metroid hatcher lo sabe, ya se que ahora esta expulsado, me di cuenta, pero sigo preocupado por aniquilador,y por metroidover,ambos metroidover y aniquilador corren peligro, incluido tu, zolobian y stricknit por haberle hechado,por no hablar de los demas usuarios,que vamos a hacer,estoy nervioso y preocupado,por no decir que se puede crear otra cuenta,y puede ser cualquier nuevo usuario que entre.eso es lo que mas miedo me da,grrrrraaah,me dan escalogfrios de solo pensarlo.-Sylux 22:14 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Ya me saco de quicio... Metrox u Zolovian, al parecer necesitamos la ayuda de un helper, ya que el desgraciado de metroidhatcher posee varios lugares en los que se puede conectar y ya me esta aburriendo-- 12:02 9 abr 2011 (UTC) peligro grave y serio metrox, esto es myu serio y grave, metroidhatcher puede entrar desde cualquier ordenador que no este bloqueado, mira si no los comentarios de fan fiction de aniquilador, incluso he sido insultado, miralo, este es la direccion IP de otro ordenador usado por metroidhatcher: 81.44.240.185, metroidover corre serio peligro, y tu y los administradores soys lo unico que lo puede detener.-Sylux 12:52 9 abr 2011 (UTC) urgente y unica pòsibiklidad metrox, deberias poner proteccion a todos los articulos y blog y discusiones de todo metroidover.si no lo haces, algo mas sera borrado, yo te ayudare a ti y alos demas para que esto no ocurra, yo investigare,pero debes bloquear para que nadie pueda editar comentar o borrar a los que no esten registrados.-Sylux 12:59 9 abr 2011 (UTC) :-sylux eso es completamente innecesario, con un click se restarua todo lo borrado-- 13:02 9 abr 2011 (UTC) ::Totalmente de acuerdo con Stricknit. La función de protección anónima total solo se utilizará en casos extremos. No lo necesitamos ahora. El equipo de administración (dos administradores y un reversor) tiene la función de vigilar y puede restaurarlo todo con un click. De todas formas, gracias por tu sugerencia -Sylux.-- 13:20 9 abr 2011 (UTC) pregunta Metrox como se hase un firma personalisada por ke la tuya esta muy bien echa. B.S.L P.D. metroidhacher se merecia ser bloqueado El buscador de imágenes Holaa!!!Esta vez quiero pedirte algo. Al querer poner una imagen a una página tienes que dar a "Añadir imagen", como sabes, pero al buscar una imagen no sale: por ejemplo, al querer poner una imagen de la nave de Samus, si pones en el buscador "nave de samus" u otra cosa parecida no sale ninguna imagen. En cambio, en las galerías sale perfectamente. ¿Puedes hacer algo para que el buscador de imágenes vaya tan bien como el de las galerías? :)Javier-metroid 15:27 9 abr 2011 (UTC) responde responde a mis mensajes,es muy urgente-Sylux 16:19 9 abr 2011 (UTC) entendido vale,lo olvide,ah,por favor te lo suplico, lee mi nuevo blog,te gustara de verdad,comenta,por favor.-Sylux 20:05 9 abr 2011 (UTC) no funciono Metrox lo e intentado pero no me ha servido. 21:49 9 abr 2011 (UTC) para ti has visto lo de la UA 828, es tu ayudante,te ayudara y supervisara metroidover, diciendo te lo que ocurra que no debe ocurrir, espero que te guste el regalo.-Sylux 15:00 10 abr 2011 (UTC) La firma Holaa!!!! ¿Me puedes decir como se personalizan y "tunean" las firmas, por favor? :)--Javier-metroid 15:08 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Varias cosas 1: El artículo Parásito Bomba...¡no lo borres! es cierto que no tenía nada que ver pero ya lo he corregido y ya está bien. 2: ¿Has considerado lo del concurso de los seres Bio-mecánicos? 3: Sigo sin entender como hacer una firma personalizadaKirby-rambo1 16:16 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Solicitud de Bot Lamento molestarte con este tema(nuevamente), pero solicito que apruebes mi Bot, el por que de esto? debido a que en varios artículos todavía hay un exceso de nombres en ingles y cambiarlos de manera manuel es molesto, crees que serviria para eso?,saludos-- 17:30 10 abr 2011 (UTC) :@Stricknit: ¿Tienes un bot? ¿Lo has programado tú o es un proyecto Open Source cogido de otra web? ¿Qué hace exactamente? No creo que un bot sea útil para traducir nombres de páginas, ya que dudo que pueda hacer las traducciones de forma precisa (se necesitaría un ser humano para esto), y además, ¿cómo podría el bot detectar si el título está en inglés o en castellano? Con nombres de jefes, por ejemplo. :Sin embargo, he estado buscando acerca de cómo crear bots y creo que sería una buena idea programar un bot para Metroidover que combatiera vandalismo. No necesitamos algo tan bestia como lo que tienen en Wikipedia, pero un bot que revirtiera blanqueos sería bastante útil, y más adelante se podría ir mejorando para revertir otros tipos de vandalismo. ¿Qué os parece? -- 18:23 10 abr 2011 (UTC) :En realidad es mucho mas útil el Autowikibrowser, posee todas las herramientes y exactamente el bot no puede trasladar el nombre de un articulo ni imágenes, me refiero a en casos de en que varios articulos poseen Mother Brain en vez de Cerebro Madre (con un click el bot se encarga de trasladar todo esos "Mother Brain" a Cerebro Madre)-- 18:35 10 abr 2011 (UTC) :Vaya, el AutoWikiBrowser tiene muy buena pinta, la verdad. Acabo de usarlo con Metroid (saga), y siempre y cuando revises los cambios antes de guardar, creo que puede ser muy útil. Por ejemplo, le he dicho que busque lugares que dicen "Mother Brain" y los reemplace por "Cerebro Madre", pero en el artículo ponía ::Mother Brain (cerebro madre en español) es la defensa biomecánica del planeta Zebes... :Así que he tenido que eliminar "(cerebro madre en español)" antes de darle a "Guardar". En conclusión, opino que puede ser muy útil si se usa con cuidado, y ya que usa tu propio usuario no es más que una utilidad para buscar coincidencias con más facilidad. -- 19:44 10 abr 2011 (UTC) :Si, pero es mas útil con una cuenta bot ya que así no aparece en los cambios recientes-- 19:29 10 abr 2011 (UTC) :Pero la idea del AutoWikiBrowser es que sea supervisado por una persona real. Si le haces una cuenta bot y luego revisas todos los cambios tú mismo antes de guardarlos, es como si los hubieras hecho tú, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué no debería aparecer en Cambios Recientes? Así, si se te ha pasado algo por alto al hacer la edición, otra persona puede darse cuenta y arreglarlo. Es como si tú estuvieras yendo manualmente artículo por artículo buscando dónde dice "Mother Brain para cambiarlo por "Cerebro Madre", eso también debería estar en Cambios Recientes, ¿no? -- 19:44 10 abr 2011 (UTC) :Algunas wikis retiran las ediciones de los bots de Cambios Recientes para no saturar dicha página y poder revisar las ediciones de los usuarios sin problemas.-- 20:14 10 abr 2011 (UTC) ::Eso lo entiendo Metrox, pero AutoWikiBrowser no es un bot. Pruébalo tú mismo. Bájatelo de aquí. Ejécutalo, ves a Options>Preferences>Site, cambia Project a Custom y escribe es.metroid.wikia.com en el recuadro de abajo. Luego vete a File>Login/Profiles y escribe tu nombre de usuario y contraseña en Quick Login. Dale a Login, cierra la ventana, y en el recuadro que se llama Make List (esquina inferior izquierda de la ventana, cambia la source a, por ejemplo, "My Watchlist" y dale al botón Make List. Un montón de páginas se habrán añadido a la lista. Ahora ves a la pestaña Skip en el cuadro a la derecha de Make List y selecciona "No changes are made", para que no tengas que darle a "Skip" para cada página que no requiere cambios. Cambia a la pestaña de Start, y dale al botón Start. AutoWikiBrowser empezará a ir a través de las páginas en la lista buscando por errores de sintaxis (como links a la propia página, por ejemplo) o de espacios blancos. Antes de guardar una página que requiera una edición te pedirá confirmación, y tú tendrás que clicar en "Save". ::Ahora bien, si cambias a la pestaña Options y activas "Find and Replace", puedes clicar en "Advanced Settings" (tampoco son tan avanzadas) y añadir una nueva "rule". Por ejemplo, yo he añadido que busque por "Mother Brain" y lo reemplace por "Cerebro Madre". De esta forma, además de buscar por erroes de sintaxis y espacios blancos también buscará por "Mother Brain". Lo que pasa es que muchos de los artículos que contienen "Mother Brain" también contienen algo como "(o Cerebro Madre en castellano)", por lo que has de eliminar manualmente ese trozo de texto. Por eso digo que AutoWikiBrowser no es un bot, sino un programa que hace más fácil encontrar trozos de texto y reemplazarlos por otros. Si ésto fuera implementado como un bot, lo único en que podríamos estar seguros de que el bot haría un buen trabajo es con las funciones de Clean Up (arreglar errores de sintaxis y espacios blancos). -- 20:43 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Nuevo admin Por supuesto, me parece genial que Stricknit tenga este puesto. Nada a objetar, Saludos, -- 23:29 10 abr 2011 (UTC) ¿?sigo sin entender del todo yo no se distinguir entre las imagenes con derechos de autor y las que no les hace falta licencia,de verdad lo siento otra vez,pero no las coloco direwctamente de internet, yo las saco de mi carpeta de imagenes,y no creo que esas imagenes mias necesiten licencia, o si???dimelo-Sylux 11:21 11 abr 2011 (UTC) pregunta Metrox si no fueras el unico burocrata te ayudaria. Ke te pareceria la opcion te ayudo en ser burocrata? 11:22 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Puesto ke ahora no se necesita ayuda dentro de poco ya hara unos 7 meses que utilizo el tradicional i va de maravilla i bueno si ahora no hace falta contactad conmigo para ser lo que sea. Saludos 15:25 11 abr 2011 (UTC) ¡Claro! Hola Metrox, claro que sí!! , te prometo ayudar lo mejor posible con las herramientas de administrador,saludos-- 12:40 11 abr 2011 (UTC) vale vale,ah,tengo problemas para hacer mi firma,no se guasrda como quiero-Sylux 14:09 11 abr 2011 (UTC) el fin del peligro todo ha acabado, tengo un presentimiento. se siente arrepentido de haber borrado todo. Usuario no registrado, o como me conocen, metroidhatcher. increible,es fantastico es ungente que lo veas metrox metrox,es una emergencia, te va a gustar,lee mi discusion,te juro que no lo he puesto yo,-Sylux 14:56 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Lo que te dice -Sylux Holaa!!!lo que -Sylux dice es que en su discusión Metroidhatcher le ha pedido perdón. ¿A que es increible? Si es que los malos en el fondo tienen corazón. Te lo he puesto por si no puedes leer la discusión de -Sylux =D.--Javier-metroid 15:03 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Por cierto, en tu perfil no pones ningún dato tuyo. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que eres tímido? No te ofendas, que no es por insultar o algo parecido, es por curiosidad (soy muy curioso =D)--Javier-metroid 15:03 11 abr 2011 (UTC) y felicidades por los 3000 puntos-Sylux 15:03 11 abr 2011 (UTC) emergencia metrox,no se por que estoy haciendo el trabajo de un administrador, tal vez sea que yo estoy muy dispùesto a conseguir ese rango,pero Metroid aniquilador ha estado haciendo ediciones multiples en Mazmorra arena y otras mas poniendo en cada emopiece de una palabra mayusculas para obtener logros injustamente,te lo digo porque es mi deber protejer esdta pagina web,si no me crees,mira todas las paginas editadas por metropid aniquilador y lo veras.-Sylux 19:38 11 abr 2011 (UTC) bueno,ahora que lo he visto,solo ha hecho ediciones en mayusculas en mazmorra arena,pero aun asi,esta haciendo ediciones inutiles solo para ganar logros.-Sylux 19:42 11 abr 2011 (UTC) metroidhatcher ha vuelto metrox,metroidhatcher tiene una nueva cuenta llamada pruebabot,si no,mira mi discusion, un mensaje de metroidhatcher.-Sylux 13:45 12 abr 2011 (UTC) :Usuario:PruebaBot no es Metroid Hatcher. La he creado yo esa cuenta. -- 16:13 12 abr 2011 (UTC) Monobook Hola Metrox, se que la piel principal es oasis, pero puedo arreglar la de monobook? osea para hacerla mas presentable?,saludos-- 22:41 12 abr 2011 (UTC) Alianza Hola. Vi tu mensaje a M.trainer sobre crear una especie de NIWA, y esa idea me agradó bastante. Hace tiempo yo tambien pensé en hacer algo por el estilo, pero al final me olvidé de aquello. Bueno, soy un administrador de Wiki Piklopedia, una wiki sobre Pikmin y, si quieres, podríamos poner aquello de la parte de la portada con enlaces. Saludos 18:08 13 abr 2011 (UTC) :Loool, nunca pensé verte por aquí CR O_o-- 22:12 13 abr 2011 (UTC) destacado Metrox por ke no hacemos de que Kraid sea un articulo destacado? P.D que imagen es de mecenas? Saludos 17:45 15 abr 2011 (UTC) =D Error Metrox intentava añadir una alianza pero no lo consegui i sin queerer 2 imagenes de kraid se han estropeado por mi culpa. Puedes revertirlo por favor??? -- 07:27 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de Sylux Hola. Traigo un mensaje de -Sylux (el usuario). Me ha dicho que le has bloqueado por subir unas imágenes repetidas otra vez, y esta vez sin licencia. Dice que no encontraba las imágenes y que las subió otra vez para hacer un GIF, y pensó que como esas imágenes ya estaban subidas no hacia falta ponerlas licencia. Pero que fue un error y que no se dió cuenta (igual que yo antes de que me lo dijeras) y que por favor no le bloquees, que cambiará la mala costumbre de no poner las licencias. Este es el mensaje de -Sylux, pero yo no tengo ninguna pregunta, solo era para decírtelo.--Javier-metroid 15:33 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Metrox yo tambien he puesto imagenes pero me he dado cuenta de la licencia. No estoy bloqueado?? -- 16:30 16 abr 2011 (UTC) =S Se me ha olvidado Hola! Verás, estaba subiendo imágenes y sin querer se me ha olvidado poner licencia veces soy muy tonto :(. Entonces He dado a la imagen, a subir una nueva versión del archivo y he puesto la licencia. ¿He hecho bien al hacer eso?--Javier-metroid 18:29 17 abr 2011 (UTC) no soy el + indicado para decirte esto Metrox yo creo ke los 7 dias de -Sylux han pasado. -- 07:11 23 abr 2011 (UTC) P.D. -Sylux no me ha dicho nada. ¿Seguro que no te has equivocado? Hola. Desde que me advertiste por primera vez SIEMPRE he puesto las licencias en las imágenes que subía. Cuando se me olvidó una subíuna nueva versión de la imagen con la licencia puesta. El ordenador y el Internet me han ido un poco mal, y a lo mejor por eso no se guardaban las licencias que ponía, pero repito que SIEMPRE estoy pendiente de poner las licencias. ¿Seguro que no te has equivocado y no se guardan las licencias que pongo? Si es así te aseguro que es culpa del ordenador (que va fatal y coge poca señal de internet). Si sigue pasando avísame, porque nunca me olvido de poner licencias. :| --Javier-metroid 13:41 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Lo que hago es... Hola. Verás, lo que hago para subir licencias es dar a "añadir imagen", y cuando he seleccionado el archivo doy a "Más opciones" y pongo la licencia. ¿Es que eso está mal?:| --Javier-metroid 15:16 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Editor Hola,Metrox.Tengo una duda: al editar ciertas páginas en vez de thumb|400pxaparecerme esto: me sale otra cosa distinta y no sé que pasa.Y otra cosa:¿como se cambia al editor tradicional? Ya está echo Hola, Metrox soy Kirby-rambo1 y quiero que sepas que ya he cambiado de editor,gracias,este es mucho mejor pero no sé como poner imágenes--Kirby-rambo1 14:11 24 abr 2011 (UTC) La página "Cría de Leviatán" Holaa!!! Siento molestarte otra vez (lo siento :|) pero esta vez es por un problema MUY MUY RARO. Yo creé la página "Cría de Leviatán" (una criatura de Metroid Pt¡rime 3) y cuando pongo las categorías a las que pertenece en el cuadro de "añadir categoría" las categorías que pongo no aparecen ahí, y cuando se da a "editar" las categorías que puse están debajo de la galería (que es la última parte de la página) entre corchetes (..., por si acaso no sabes que son al decírtelo). ¿Qué le pasa a esa página? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que las categorías se pongan bien? :| El botón de firmas no me sale (no sé por qué) así que la firma la pongo así: Javier-metroid =D (Es que a veces no me sale la barra de herramientas, ¿tú sabes por qué? es un accidente eso fue un accidente, si no, yahubiera puesto el otro, quise borrarla, pero no sabia como,ah, y lo de las licenciass ya subo las imagenes con licencia.ahora no lo olvido.-Sylux 13:33 27 abr 2011 (UTC) Licencias Metrox,si una imagen no tiene licencia ¿se la puedo poner yo?y,en caso de que se pueda,¿como lo hago? mis más cordiales saludos --Kirby-rambo1 19:10 27 abr 2011 (UTC) Metrox Soy VaanFantasy como se hacen las licencias=? Metrox pasa algo raro en todas las paginas escribemeVaanfantasy 14:12 28 abr 2011 (UTC) Se ve mal Metroidover Holaa!!Esta vez me pasa algo rarísimo. No sé si es un problema del ordenador, pero Metroidover se me ve mal. Al principio se ven un montón de letras, luego se ve la página un poco mal, después vuelven a salir las letras esas y otra vez la página, pero viéndose mal, y al final aparece la página, pero esta vez se ve bien (como se ve normalmente Metroidover). ¿Por qué me pasa esto: es problema del ordenador o es que la página está mal?:( --Javier-metroid =D 14:27 28 abr 2011 (UTC) Respuestas y alianzas Ok, de ahora usare la plantilla, por cierto si lamento no haber agregado a Metroidprime123 en el registro de Metroidover no me ha dado tiempo :s, por cierto adopte hace poco la wiki de Ace Attorney (te invito a verla) y la verdad me he empeñado mucho en mejorarla, con la ayuda de Lord Of Dark (Amigo que también es admin en wikidex :P) y me gustaria que fuesen aliadas, que opinas?, de hecho la wiki de Dementium no le e podido edtiar debido a que no tengo conocimientos (al final le termine pasando los poderes a otro user jojo),saludos-- 19:35 28 abr 2011 (UTC) Metrox Quieres aparecer en mi fancfic como spire???Vaanfantasy 17:03 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Llegada Gracias por recibirme así. Haré todo lo que pueda para mejorar MetroidOver.--Pblsky 17:40 29 abr 2011 (UTC) borra borrame todos los gifs de torizos que puse, me hice un lio, y no puedo borrarlos,por favor, quitalos, no quiero mas confusiones por esto.-Sylux 21:46 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Forma alterna Hola,Metrox.perdona que te moleste tanto ultimamente pero es que he encontrado en una página un enlace rojo que era Angel oscuro o algo así,y ponía que esa era la forma alterna de Samus Oscura y pienso: pero, si Samus Oscura es una copia de Samus y su forma alterna es la Morfoesfera,¿no debería ser esa también la forma alterna de Samus Oscura? Gracias por adelantado --Kirby-rambo1 06:32 1 may 2011 (UTC) Metrox responde Te gustaría ser Spire en el fancfin que he inventado?[[Usuario:Vaanfantasy|'Vaanfantasy ]] 14:05 1 may 2011 (UTC) Imágenes Metrox,¿valdria una imagen para la wiki si sacara una foto y la subiera?--Kirby-rambo1 07:50 2 may 2011 (UTC) right|200px|thumb|ya sé poner imágenes M e refier a con una cámara de fotos y ¿que diferebncia ay enter las fotos digitales y las de una cámara?--Kirby-rambo1 18:40 2 may 2011 (UTC) ¿como se hace una imagen digital?--Kirby-rambo1 16:07 3 may 2011 (UTC) Metrox Metrox como se puede ser administrador?'Vaanfantasy' 14:23 2 may 2011 (UTC) Lo siento Lo siento metrox, pensaba que se me cambiaria el nombre, pero entonces cuando lei lo de arriba me equivoqué. Lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir.'Vaanfantasy' 14:48 2 may 2011 (UTC) Re: Actividad Hola Metrox. No hay problema con lo que has mencionado. Durante esta semana tengo exámenes y proyectos finales, con lo que no me queda nada de tiempo libre; pero el día 7 de mayo empiezan mis vacaciones, y estaré de vuelta en Barcelona a partir del día 9. La segunda semana de mayo empezaré a tener más tiempo así que no debería tener problema para encargarme de revisar ediciones, el Artículo Destacado y la Imagen de la Semana. También estaba planeando subir un vídeo a YouTube, pero al final nunca lo hice. Quizás tenga tiempo ahora. Estoy seguro de que Stricknit trabajará duro con las revisiones, así que con los dos debería ser suficiente. Saludos, -- 10:16 3 may 2011 (UTC) Metrox Metrox dos cosas: 1: mis comentarios han sido bloqueados¿por qué? 2: ¿Cómo me uno al proyecto? le he dado a unirme y no se que tengo que hacer'Weavel' 16:37 3 may 2011 (UTC) Metrox Metrox me acabo de unir a Proyectos especies (no sabia como enlazar mi usuario), tengo una idea, podríamos dividir todos los monstruos de todos los juegos. Por ejemplo: 1.ESPECIES DE METROID 1.1 De phazon 1.2 Evolución normal. Una cosa más. He visto en la pagina Súper Misil que en las categoría pone Metroid Prime Hunters. Pero que yo sepa en Metroid Prime Hunters no aparece el Súper Misil, sino el Misil localizador'Vaanfantasy' 19:12 3 may 2011 (UTC) Metrox Me acabo de dar cuenta, se supone que Omega Power Suit está expulsado. No debería quitarse de la lista de puestos de metroidover, porque ocupa un puesto un usuario expulsado'Vaanfantasy' 19:50 4 may 2011 (UTC) No me bloquees por esto El otro día añadí a la NFG Valhalla la categoría esbozos sin querer, porque tenía dos pestañas abiertas y lo quería añadir en la otra (que por cierto, ya estaba añadida). Hoy he quitado la categoría esbozos porque no creo que la NFG Valhalla sea un esbozo, y si lo es, que lo ponga otra persona, yo ya no lo voy a volver a poner. 'Metroid anykillador' 18:34 5 may 2011 (UTC) Lo siento Soy metroidhatcher, siento haberlo ocultadoUsuario:Vaanfantasy/Firma2 15:49 6 may 2011 (UTC) Otra cuenta Metox me hare otra cuenta para kirbypedia y alomejo entro xD. -- 16:46 6 may 2011 (UTC) Sobre el articulo Genesis Hola Metrox, tal como dije en la pagina de discucion del actual Geron , en las plantillas que tengo aparecen los nombre de las criaturas en ingles, y cuando vi la de Genesis, aparecía con el nombre de Heat Worm, luego en la lista de criaturas de Metroid Fusion vi Heat Worm en un enlace rojo. ¿Crees que este es el nombre oficial oficial de la criatura? Saludos 02:48 7 may 2011 (UTC) ay dios Metrox, quería poner en alguna formal alterna de un cazador la categoría de forma alterna y me he metido haber cuales estaban, y vi a la aracnosfera como una forma alterna, pero no lo es, es solo una mejora del traje.Usuario:Vaanfantasy/Firma2 13:53 7 may 2011 (UTC) Eeeem Metrox, he visto el perfil de Metroid Aniquilador, porque me dijo que habia puesto mas jefes, y entonces vi en otros una cosa...un poco guarra, mirala tu'Vaanfantasy/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| '''¿Mandé?]] 15:42 7 may 2011 (UTC) sobre las curiosidades puse una curiosidad y aún no a sido ni denegada o aceptada. es la de samus oscura'Vaanfantasy'/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| ¿Mandé?]] 12:24 8 may 2011 (UTC) Metrox! Estaba editando mi perfil cuando me puso error de edición y se me fastidio todo:( Lo puedes arreglar?Vaanfantasy/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| ¿Mandé?]] 15:37 10 may 2011 (UTC) Una duda Vaanfantasy me ha dicho que si en mi blog pongo lo de Sección de encabezado me saldrá "Contenido" arriba, pero a mi no me sale y a él si, ¿como puedo hacer que salga?. Metroid anykillador '''¿Lo cualo? 19:14 10 may 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Metrox, he creado una wiki y quiero nombrar a Metroid Aniquilador como administrador y no se como se hace. ¿Me ayudas)Vaanfantasy/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| '''¿Mandé?]] 13:55 11 may 2011 (UTC) Metrox Mira la pagina de lizerlig, la de Quien es el mejor Cazarrecompensas. ¿Se pueden escribir esas palabras(las que están en mayúsculas)?Vaanfantasy/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| ¿Mandé?]] 15:31 12 may 2011 (UTC) Mas preguntas sobre el funcionamiento de las wikis No se si sabrás, pero tengo un wiki propia y me preguntaba si me podrías decir como se añaden y mosifican las plantillas. Tomate tu tiempo. Metroid anykillador '''¿Lo cuelo? 18:44 12 may 2011 (UTC) Oye! Metroid aniquilador tiene una imagen que no es de metroid, no deberias borrarla?Vaanfantasy/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| '''¿Mandé?]] 14:27 13 may 2011 (UTC) Así que era eso :) Holaaa!!! En mi blog de la "vaca-shriekbat" (que locura, ¿verdad :] )pusiste que eso era un easter-egg, como una "bromita" de los creadores. Te escribo para darte las gracias por aclararme el asunto :). ¿Cómo puedo compensarte?--Javier-metroid =D 15:27 13 may 2011 (UTC) Otro Encontré otro error, Zolovian y Brayan Snedier conparten el mismo puesto: el 13 Vaanfantasy/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| ¿Mandé?]] 14:42 15 may 2011 (UTC) No Lo que digo es que pasa esto: Zolovian-13 Brayan Sneider-13 (me da igual el orden) Arceus dis pokemon-15 No sería 14???Vaanfantasy/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| ¿Mandé?]] 14:50 15 may 2011 (UTC) Siento ser pesado, pero la imagen de mayo, puedo cambiar la que quiero votar por la reciente que he puesto?Vaanfantasy/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| ¿Mandé?]] 14:54 15 may 2011 (UTC) Metrox Hay un blog, el del Lizerlig, que dice: ¿CUAL ES EL CAZARRECOMPENSAS MAS CABRON, PODEROSO, JODEDOR Y PELIGROSO AL QUE SAMUS HA ENFRENTADO? Harás algo, ¿no?Vaanfantasy/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| ¿Mandé?]] 18:19 15 may 2011 (UTC) Metrox Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no hacemos más logros, como los de Metroid Other M? Así a lo mejor los usuarios llamarían a sus amigos y comentarán lo de los logros de la wiki. Esos amigos a más amigos y esos a más, más, más... Pero esta vez logros del Fusion. ¿Qué te parece?Vaanfantasy/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| ¿Mandé?]] 18:39 15 may 2011 (UTC) Una cosa Ahora que me doy cuenta, estaba jugando al Metroid Prime, escaneo a un Metroid Fisión y me pone: Metroid'e '''Fisión. Y en Metroid: Other M me di cuenta de que Samus dijo Metroide y no Metroid. Vi un par de videos en español de otros juegos y en español pone Metroide y en inglés Metroid. ¿Crees que es necesario reenombrar todas las página en las que ponga Metroid?'Vaanfantasy/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| '''¿Mandé?]] 14:48 16 may 2011 (UTC) confusion la imagen de samus aran con metroides en las hombreras no la encontre en cla imagenes, y pense qure no estaba subida, y la subi y me dice que estaba subida, pero la busque y no estababusque en metroid en samus aran en samus metroid y nada, por eso la subi.nada mas, a y que te parece mi firma.-Sylux ([[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'Discusión']]) 15:06 16 may 2011 (UTC) Oye Yo guardo todas las páginas en un word para ver los cambios, y los de Metroid Aniquilador lo único que ha hecho es por ejemplo: Pone: Adios y el pone: Adiós Eso no importa.Vaanfantasy/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| ¿Mandé?]] 12:33 20 may 2011 (UTC) Cambira nombre a categorías Holaaa!!! ¿Se le puede cambiar el nombre a una categoría? Es que hice la categoría "familia puffer" con los tipos de puffo, pero debería llamarse "familia puffo" porque "puffer" es el nombre inglés del puffo :s(es para traducirlo). Si se puede hacer, ¿me dices cómo, por favor? Por cierto, ¿te gusta mi firma? :] -- 15:44 22 may 2011 (UTC) Está hecho ;) Holaa!!! Ya he hecho como me dijiste: he creado la categoría "Familia Puffo" y he vaciado la categoría "Familia puffer", que está lista para ser borrada OwO. Si necesitas que yo haga otra cosa, ¡NI LO DUDES! =D -- 14:52 23 may 2011 (UTC) Una cosa sobre firmas Verás, soy un poco corto y no quiero meter la pata, pero en lo de las firmas cuanso sice que se creen dos páginas, ¿se refiere a crear dos páginas como si estuvieses creando dos artículos de Metroidover (dar a "añadir página")? Vaanfantasy también tiene estye problema. Metroid anykillador (¿Lo cuelo) 18:57 23 may 2011 (UTC) Metrox Muchísimas gracias. ¿Qué por qué? Por esto: 15:39 24 may 2011 (UTC) Metrox Hay una página que no tiene nada creada por Usuario no registrado. 19:10 24 may 2011 (UTC) Oye ¿De dónde te sacaste el nombre? ¿De los laboratorios del Other M? ¿Los Biometrox ? 14:16 25 may 2011 (UTC) Una cosa, he visto que los comentarios deLa historia y el taller han sido desactivados. Lo de la historia creo que es por viejo, pero es mas viejo el de Metroid aniquilador, que casi ni lo toca. 14:47 25 may 2011 (UTC) Una cosa más, ¿por qué no hacemos un Proyecto Música? Ponemos unos enlaces Musica Metroid Prime Musica Metroid Prime Hunter... 14:59 25 may 2011 (UTC) Metrox ¿El logo de Metroidover lo creo un tío llamado Jawiier? 16:42 27 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Hay un mensaje que ha respondido a Arceus dis pokemon, pero mal. Es de un usuario no registrado. Mira: Arceus dis pokemon:Eso tiene taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto sentido. U.A (Usuario Anonimo):Pudrete vandalo Esto ha ocurrido en el blog "Mi propio cazarrecompensas" de Kirby-rambo1. Saludos 13:35 29 may 2011 (UTC) El avatar no se me cambia Holaaa!! No quiero molestarte, pero hay algo que hago y no se pone :s: yo quería cambiar mi avatar, entonces di a "mis preferencias", cambié el avatar y di a "guardar", pero el avatar no se me cambia y sigo teniendo el mismo /_\. ¿Sabes por qué no se me cambia o_O?-- 15:01 30 may 2011 (UTC) Perdon D: Hola Metrox,yo no quería incumplir la nueva política de blogs,y es cierto que puse muchos comentarios inútiles en el blog de los Gifs de Supermetroid. No lo volveré a hacer,lo siento 06:01 2 jun 2011 (UTC) PDTA:¿Tu crees que sería una buena idea hacer un "Proyecto Objetos" Lamento lo hecho Lamento lo hecho en Metroid Other M, pero la información que he añadido, afirmo, que tiene in 70% de probabilidad es de ser cierta. Cuando tenga la prueba definitiva, te lo enseño. 10:40 4 jun 2011 (UTC) (Metroid anykillador) La prueba definitiva de que mi información era real thumb|400px|Imagen de la revista oficial Nintendo Acción Nº223 de España.Como se puede observar en la imagen, mi información es verdadera. Yo nunca añado información falsa. 19:27 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: La prueba definitiva Bueno, veo que ya se ha resuelto el problema. No había tenido en cuenta lo que me has dicho: La próxima vez pensara más antes de escribir el artículo (ya te dije que era un poco corto). Pero a mi me da igual lo que digan los de la revista NIntendo, Metroid: Other M es mi juego favorito. Ahora que he sacado el tema ¿cuál es tu juego de Metroid favorito? Lamento ser pesado: 10:18 5 jun 2011 (UTC) (Metroid anykillador) P.D: a cambiaré la firma. Ayuda Buenos días, tardes, y noches Metrox :D! Como se encuentra? Espero que bien ^^! Bueno, pasaba por aquí para preguntarle acerca del proyecto Lugares. He estado leyendo los puntos de lo que trata el proyecto, y he creado mi primer artículo del proyecto (aún me falta), pero tengo dudas de como debería estar estructurada. No hay un artículo modelo de como debería estar estructurada las habitaciones de la trilogía prime? Si no hay uno, me gustaría que me dijera que debo corregir, o agregar, o que plantillas usar, o si se puede usar algunas de otros juegos D:... Bueno, solo eso. Ah! y no piense que he abandonado el proyecto Especies -.- Adiosito! -- 20:38 4 jun 2011 (UTC) :Editado: Metrox, hay un usuario (Ajaxassir) que se ha estado usando su firma y está haciendo comentarios ofensivos en los artículos y en los blogs -- 17:04 5 jun 2011 (UTC) : Asi es Metrox, tambien esta paginas de usuario 17:07 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Metrox, eh bloqueado al usuario que se hizo pasar por ti, (de hecho unos minutos atras hizo lo mismo en wikidex por lo que solicite bloqueo global). para que quede todo claro :),saludos-- 17:21 5 jun 2011 (UTC) :Actualizo, para Metrox y todos los demas usuarios, el usuario que se hizo pasar por Metrox era en realidad Metroid Aniquilador por lo que ha sido bloqueado por usar una cuenta títere (confirmado con el helper de wikia VegaDark)-- 19:27 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Metrox...sobre Metroid aniquilador El no hizo nada, fui yo. Quedé un día en su casa para hacer un trabajo y, después, me colé en su ordenador diciendole que iba a mirar metroidover. Hice la cuenta de Ajaxassir y entonces hice actos vandálicos. No le expulse a elsi no a mi. Firmado: 12:55 7 jun 2011 (UTC) :Esto ya esta hartando, acepta las consecuencias, si tu hiziste los vandalismos que se queden en tu culpa, ya que gracias a ti, se termino bloqueando a tu "mejor amigo", así que te lo aguantas-- 21:22 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Hola Metrox, bueno tengo 2 dudas que ojala puedan ser resultas: *Como se llama la pagina MediaWiki para editar las razones de un bloqueo? *Bueno , no se tu pero e visto que el wiki cada vez tiene mas vandalismo, y a pesar de que tu,Zolovian (quien se ha puesto un poco inactivo T_T) y yo no podemos estar vigilando el Wiki, en mi opinión creo que necesitamos a un reversor, alguien que pueda borrar el vandalismo sin que tenga que aparecer en la wiki actividad, honestamente e visto que 2 usuario se han esforzado y al menos conocen el metodo de quitar vandalismo, Thetruedarkness y Supermetroid, yo creo que a alguno de ellos le vendría bien la botonera de revertir ;),saludos-- 21:59 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Lo se metrox, pero sin Metroid aniquilador ya no me importa 14:19 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Problemas Hola Metrox. El problema es que cuando pongo una imagen (ya sabes right/left|thumb|eltexto ,me sale muy raro,sin el cuadro que llevan las imágenes.-- 18:48 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: 25 aniversario Sí, la verdad es que yo también había pensado en hacer algo así, aunque no tengo muy claro de cómo podríamos hacerlo... Para el wordmark había pensado añadir un 25 en grande en la parte de la derecha y atrás, aunque no sé si se verá muy bien, ya que con las restricciones de tamaño tampoco puede ser muy grande. Tienes alguna idea para la imagen de fondo? También habría que poner algo grande en la portada :D -- 11:51 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Metrox, hay una imagen con todos los trajes de Samus, la reducimos y Ponemos Metroidover 25 aniversario. 15:02 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: Hola Metrox, bueno viendo la idea del fondo, honestamente no creo que se pueda poner mucho con el fondo negro, mi idea es que por ese periodo de aniversario, el fondo quede transparente (revisa es.halopedia.wiki.com ) con ese fondo, podríamos agregar a varios personajes que hicieron historia en la saga como samus (obviamente =P) Anthony, los cazarrecompensas,Dark samus ,ridley,etc... y que al medio diga "25 aniversario" o algo por el estilo, eso si ,las imágenes deberían tener transparencia (como en Sylux,etc..) para que no tuvieran un fondo "feucho",saludos-- 17:13 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: 25 aniversario Me gusta la idea del fondo semitransparente. Tengo algo más o menos pensado para eso. Haré un prototipo pronto y te lo enseño :P. -- 22:58 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Metrox Mira la IP del Devorador de Pesadillas y comparala con la de Metroid Aniquilador. 15:05 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola Metrox :D!! Si, estoy ayudando en crear artículos del Prime 2 (Jeje, siempre me olvido de un detallito n_nU). Por ahora tuve que usar Plantilla:Infobox Habitación MP para que quedara mejor los artículos. Ahora que se que crearán una para el Metroid Prime 2... Pues no le veo tanta la diferencia. Ambos juegos son muy parecidos, y también tienen objetos claves como las Llaves del Templo del Metroid prime 2 y los artefactos del Metroid prime 1... Ah, he estado buscando un mapa holográfico, pero no encontré uno que fuese igual al del juego D,:, aún así solo encontré este, que me pareció muy bueno ya que indicaba la ubicación de los objetos y eso, pero no es el mapa holográfico naranja que vemos en el juego D: (Pero igual es muy muy buena :D)... Si se me ocurre algo más, le avisaré. Saluditos! -- 15:35 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Un problemila He editado comnadante Adam Malckovich para nominarle a artçiculo destacado y al firmar ha habido un probleama con las sombras. 19:29 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Ups Hola Metrox, tengo un problemilla, subi una imagen del sprite de un Geruda-X y me equivoque y lo llame Sprite de un geru't'a-X.(Que nombres tan parecido D:) Asi que te pido porfavor que lo renombres. Olvidalo, Stricknit ya lo hiso Casi se me olvida, Puedes borrar esto porfavor ya exploto 02:49 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Re:Wikiamigos Hola Metrox, ya he hecho lo que me has pedido :D Saludos 06:16 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: CSS Tienes razón, gracias por recordármelo :P. -- 15:29 20 jun 2011 (UTC) No me dí cuenta... /_\ Holaa!! Es que subí una imagen de un Namihe a Metroidover pensando que no estaba y cuando fui a ponerla en la pàgina... ¡La imagen ya estaba O_o! Así que sin querer he subido una imagen que ya estaba /_\ (una imagen repetida). ¿Se puede solucionar el problema? A partir de ahora veré primero si la imagen que voy a subir está o no. -- 14:25 21 jun 2011 (UTC)